Kirei Na Natsu for Itachi
by Geni Nei
Summary: ItaNeji, soal pertemuan pertama sebagai ketua dan bawahan, cuman dua hari buat menumbuhkan cinta. Itachi dan masalah permintaan cucu dari Fugaku, sementara Neji dengan masalah penerus klan Hyuuga, hohohoho, terus gimana coba? author:kayaknya PG13 deh
1. Chapter 1

Musim panas…

Dan mataharinya sangat panas...

"Hufffff..." Neji menghela napas, sinar matahari yang terik membuat matanya nanar, apalagi sudah setengah hari dia menjaga perbatasan Konoha, mulai dari pagi buta sampai siang yang panasnya minta ampun begini. Harusnya Shikamaru sudah datang berganti shift, tapi entah kenapa si monyong brengsek itu belum juga kelihatan batang rambutnya. Neji mendelik kesal, pos jaga bukan tempat enak untuk didiami, hanya berupa satu bangku kayu dan satu atap pelindung yang disangga bambu. _Kalau saja Godaime-sama tidak menginstruksikan perintah mendadak untuk menjaga perbatasan, pasti aku sudah tidur dari tadi. Mana panasnya minta ampun..._gumam Neji sembari berdecak.

Ini semua berawal dari perintah Tsunade yang mendapat laporan dari jounin Yukigakure yang kehilangan dua shinobi buronan mereka di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat pengasingan missing-nin. Dikhawatirkan buronan tadi akan menuju Konoha, karena itu para jounin desa salju meminta bantuan untuk meringkus dua shinobi berbahaya tersebut. Dan sialnya, pada saat yang bersamaan—hampir semua shinobi andalan Konoha berada di Sunagakure untuk mengikuti tes pembekalan mental. Yang tersisa hanya anbu kelas atas yang sedang menikmati masa cuti. Yakni kelompok pimpinan Nara Shikamaru. Sementara mengabaikan jatah libur, Tsunade alih-alih memerintahkan mereka supaya bergantian menjaga pintu masuk Konoha siang dan malam. Shift berganti setiap tengah hari, dan tak akan ada perintah mundur sampai buronan itu tertangkap.

Nichiyoubi dan Getsuyoubi adalah giliran Naruto dan Lee. Kayoubi dan Suiyoubi adalah giliran Shino beserta Kiba, sementara Mokuyoubi dan Kingyoubi, giliran Sasuke bersama Chouji. Jadi hari terakhir, Doyoubi—Neji dan Shikamaru memegang kendali, pasangan penasehat dan ketua grup yang selalu beda pendapat ini mendapat hari paling berat dimana banyak tamu yang datang ke Konoha. Sedangkan mereka harus selalu memakai chakra untuk mengetahui para tamu itu buronan yang menyamar atau bukan. Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa capainya.

Hal itu yang sekarang diumpat-umpat oleh Neji, Shikamaru belum juga datang, padahal dirinya sudah capek dan lapar. Terlalu banyak memakai chakra untuk hal yang sepele, membuka kedok orang. Kalau satu atau dua, itu bukan masalah, tapi kalau puluhan seperti yang terjadi dari pagi, bisa-bisa dia mati lemas. Apalagi ada beberapa tamu yang merupakan shinobi kenamaan, dan sudah tentu untuk mengetahui asli tidaknya, dia perlu banyak sekali chakra.

_Aku capek...sekali lagi ada tamu yang merepotkan, akan kuhabisi dia..._Neji menggerundel. Dia memang tidak tahan bila disuruh berdiam diri di tengah panas matahari yang sedang kuat-kuatnya, byakugan-nya nanar kena silau dan panas. Dan hal itu juga yang mempengaruhi otaknya menjadi agak anarkis. Hanya perintah Tsunade yang membuatnya tetap ada di situ sampai si ketua datang menggantikan.

"Sudah dua hari dijaga, tapi tak ada tanda buronan itu masuk ke sini. Kalau ada, pasti kemarin sudah dibantai oleh Sasuke, uhhmmm...lagipula kalau kupikir-pikir...," Neji memandang ke atas, panasnya bukan main, "Suasana terik begini...mungkin tidak ada lagi tamu yang da..."

**_"Kleneng!!."_**

Urat mata Neji menyeruak keluar. Suara aneh yang asing itu tertangkap sangat jelas, buru-buru Neji memasangkan topeng cerpelainya ke muka, dan siap memasang kuda-kuda di depan pintu gerbang. Tangan kiri memegang kantong shuriken, sementara yang satunya mengepal di depan dada. Bersiap. Aura aneh dapat dibaui dari arah berlawanan.

Mata nanar Neji menangkap sesosok bayangan melintasi jalan menuju ke arahnya, jubah hitam yang dipakai sosok itu berkibar-kibar. Neji menajamkan matanya dua kali. Agak curiga.

Dan akhirnya tamu tersebut sampai juga, tepat semeter di depan si anbu yang berambut cokelat. Kepalanya tertutup topi lebar, sementara jubahnya menyapu tanah, hitam polos dengan kain sangat panjang yang menjuntai dari sisi lengannya. Dan dari kantong lonjong di samping jubah, Neji tahu tamunya itu seorang shinobi. Entah darimana.

"Siapa kau?," tanya Neji lantang, kepala tamunya mencondong ke kiri.

"Kau sendiri siapa?."

"Aku tanya, kau siapa?."

"Kau sendiri siapa?."

"Grrhh...," Neji menghela napasnya lagi, tamu yang bikin gerah, "Aku anbu yang bertugas menjaga gerbang Konoha."

"Namamu?," sosok itu bertanya lagi, Neji menggeram,

"Jangan tanya macam-macam dan cepat katakan siapa dirimu!!."

"Itukah kata-kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan seorang anbu tuan rumah pada tamunya?,"

"Jika tamunya orang aneh sepertimu, ya!! Memangnya kau siapa dan mau apa kemari?."

"Aku ingin bertemu Godaime-sama...," jawab sosok itu, pelan, kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu, segera saja kepalan tangan Neji membentangi jalan masuk. Sosok itu mengerenyit,

"Hei, apa ini?,"

"Sebelum aku tahu kau siapa, aku tak akan membiarkanmu masuk,"

"Oh—ya? Apa kau punya hak melarangku?."

"Tentu saja, tuan tak dikenal...," Neji mencabut kunainya, dan diacungkan ke arah sosok tersebut, "Segera katakan siapa namamu dan darimana asalmu, sebelum aku terlanjur menggunakan chakra untuk mengetahuinya. Cepat!!!."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?."

Tensi Neji naik ke ubun-ubun, urat byakugannya makin menyeruak, segera saja selubung chakra berpendar dari telapak kirinya. Tepat mengarah pada sosok tersebut, yang seperti magnet, menyerap keluar sejenis kabut lebih gelap dari sekelilingnya, Neji tercengang, sejauh yang dia tahu, aura shinobi biasa hanyalah putih pucat, dan bukan kelabu. Ditariknya kembali chakra tersebut, dan dengan mata menyipit dia mengarahkan kunainya,

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?,"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu, sekarang biarkan aku masuk..."

Tiba-tiba sosok itu berkelebat melewati rentangan tangannya, dan dengan sekali pukulan, gerbang Konoha terbuka paksa. Secepat kilat sosok itu menyelinap masuk, Neji terperanjat,

"**Tidak akan!!!,"** serunya, tanpa pikir panjang dikejarnya sosok berjubah tersebut dengan kunai teracung, satu tangannya melemparkan shuriken dan senbon berkali-kali, namun dengan mudahnya sosok itu menghindar, larinya sangat cepat. Neji terpaksa menggunakan byakugannya terus menerus agar matanya dapat menangkap bayangan yang secepat angin itu. Hanya mengejar, karena shuriken tak mungkin berguna dalam jarak yang begitu jauh, ditambah angin kencang yang ditimbulkan oleh kelebatan mereka.

**"BUK!!!."**

Neji mendarat di salah satu ranting pohon, mata seratusnya sudah tidak dapat mengejar lebih jauh, terlanjur nanar. Panas matahari menyulitkannya untuk terus terjaga.

"Aku tidak suka main kucing-kucingan, keluar kau!!!," teriak Neji, derajat matanya berputar penuh, namun tak ditemukannya bayangan sosok tersebut dimanapun. Neji menggeram lagi, byakugan-nya belum pernah gagal. Dan tidak akan dia biarkan gagal.

"**Keluar**!!!," bentaknya penuh amarah, topeng cerpelainya bergetar. Satu helaan napas berat terdengar dari seberang, tahu-tahu sosok itu terlihat melipat tangan dengan bersandar di batang pohon,

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu," tegasnya, "Aku hanya ingin bertemu Godaime...,"

"Dan seharusnya kau mengatakan siapa dirimu..."

"Aku sudah bilang, nanti juga kau akan tahu..."

"Katakan sekarang, sebelum aku marah," Neji mendelik, namun tak ada jawaban. Sosok itu hanya diam di tempatnya.

Sebenarnya Neji masih bisa bersabar, namun udara panas membuat reaksi amarah cepat mencapai puncak sebelum waktunya. Tanpa aba-aba dilemparnya kunai yang sedari tadi dia pegang itu ke arah seberang,

"**Hup**!!." Sosok itu menghindar dengan satu lompatan ke bawah, Neji mengikutinya menuruni pohon secara vertikal, chakra di kaki mereka kuat mencengkeram batang pohon. Satu persatu shuriken dilemparkan Neji sambil terus berlari, namun secepat itu pula sosok tersebut menangkis dengan jubah panjangnya, suara besi beradu menggema di seluruh hutan. Membabat dedaunan tanpa ampun. Tak terhitung berapa batang pohon tertancapi senjata, kantong Neji nyaris kosong, namun belum satupun sudut maupun sehelai rambut rontok dari sosok yang dia buru itu. Padahal sedari tadi sosok itu tak sekalipun menggunakan tangannya.

Merasa tak mungkin lagi menyerang jarak jauh, Neji langsung mencabut salah satu katana dari pelindung punggungnya, sosok itu terlihat terperanjat, spontan kakinya mundur selangkah,

"Hentikan!! Aku tak mau bertarung denganmu!!."

"Sebelum kau mengatakan siapa dirimu, aku tak akan berhenti!!," Neji berujar marah, "Jangan harap kau dapat lolos, buronan!!," teriaknya. Dan sepasang kunai melayang bersamaan,

"**SHAATT!!!."**

Sosok tersebut menepis dengan kaget, tentu saja karena kata-kata Neji barusan,

"Aku bukan buronan yang kau maksud!!."

"Kau pikir aku percaya?," Neji terus berlari mengejar dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, satu meter di belakang, dia melompati sebuah pohon dan dengan sekali ayunan...**Hup**!! kaki Neji mendarat tepat di depan sosok itu. Yang segera menarik mundur sebelah kakinya sebelum mereka bertabrakan. Batang yang mereka tempati bergetar keras. Mata cerpelai dan cupung lebar bersejajaran di tengah dedaunan dan tanah yang berserakan akibat pengejaran tadi.

"Cepat, hhh...katakan...siapa...kau...," Neji terengah, napasnya menghela naik-turun, "Cepat!!!."

"Kau sudah kelelahan, berhentilah menyerangku...," sahut sosok itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?."

"Jangan keras kepala!!! Aku bukan buronan yang kau cari, aku hanya ingin bertemu Godaime."

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau bukan buronan?," Neji mendongakkan topengnya, kesal. "Kalau kau masih ingin mempersulit tugasku, baik...," dia merendah. Sosok di depannya terdiam tak mengerti, namun seketika matanya membelalak saat melihat Neji memasang kuda-kuda jutsunya.

Sebenarnya bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan jutsu di atas pohon, namun Neji tak peduli, tangan kirinya menyeruakkan sependar chakra gelap, sementara kaki kanannya menyerut kuat kulit pohon ke depan, tangan kanan terayun ke bawah, siap menyentakkan chakra di atasnya.

**"Hakke hachijushi no Jutsu!!!!!!."**

Tangannya berputar cepat seperti spin, seolah-olah ada berpuluh-puluh lengan yang menyerang bersamaan dengan chakra masing-masing. Namun di luar dugaan, sosok itu, dengan cara yang amat nyaris sama, menangkis seluruh pukulan Neji.

Entah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan chakra atau karena terlalu terkejut, Neji kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terpelanting ke belakang, benturan itu begitu keras sampai batang pohon tersebut berderak sangat nyaring, sebelum akhirnya satu bunyi retakan mengusik kesadaran Neji, dia terlalu lambat berdiri dari posisinya.

**"KRATAK!!!."**

Batang pohon itu patah. Dan seketika itu juga Neji merasa seluruh aliran darahnya tersedot ke atas saat tubuhnya melayang jatuh...menatap tanah yang buram...

**"GROSAK!!!."**

...samar-samar dia melihat kelebatan tanah dan daun beterbangan,

**"BUK!!!."**

Suara tabrakan yang begitu keras.

Neji menduga itu adalah suara tulang punggungnya yang patah...

Bukan, itu bukan suara tulang punggungnya, punggungnya menantang tanah, padahal seingatnya tadi dia jatuh terlentang, lagipula kenapa jatuh dari pohon rasanya tidak sakit?

Perlahan Neji mencoba mengingat, sekelebat bayangan menariknya sebelum tubuhnya mencapai tanah, dan saat itu juga dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menangkapnya begitu erat sampai ada rasa hangat menguap dari dalam. Tunggu...tunggu dulu...

Bau ini bukan bau tanah, dan lagi sangat gerah, tubuhnya seperti dipegangi oleh seseorang,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?."

Sosok itu!!!! Sosok itu yang tadi menariknya tepat sebelum jatuh. Dan sekarang Neji ada di balik jubahnya dengan kepala terbenam di pundak. Topeng cerpelainya menekan hidung Neji dengan begitu kuat sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, hanya menggeleng.

"Bagus, kau bisa bangun dariku...sekarang...," ujar sosok tersebut, menepuk rambutnya yang terikat. Tidak menyadari kalau telunjuknya terbelit pita pengikat rambut. Sementara tanpa pikir panjang Neji menyentakkan kepalanya tanpa mengetahui kalau topengnya tidak ikut terangkat dari pundak sosok itu,

**"Srakkk!!."**

Rambut panjangnya berkibar ke segala arah, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, digerakkannya kepala ke kanan-kiri agar yakin tulangnya tak ada yang patah. Dia sempat mendengus lega sebelum kembali memandang ke bawah. Dan terperanjat...

Topeng cerpelai masih tergolek di tempat semula, sementara sosok yang terbaring di bawahnya hanya menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Tak ubahnya dengan Neji, topi cupung yang sedari tadi menghalangi pandangan itu juga tergeletak jatuh di samping pemiliknya, keduanya saling memandang wajah masing-masing. Dengan penuh minat, tentu.

Rambut hitam jatuh, mata merah menyala-nyala, dengan sudut yang sangat tajam. Rautnya dingin seperti siap membunuh apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Kecuali ditambah dengan dua goresan aneh di samping hidung, Neji nyaris mengira sosok itu adalah Sasuke. Namun dia juga tahu, simbol mata sharigan milik Sasuke hanya dua, bukan tiga.

Sementara mata merah itu menatap Neji di pelupuknya—rambut panjang tergerai, mata kosong berpendar keunguan, alis tajam, kulit yang begitu putih, dan bibir yang merah—nampak utuh dan membuat sosok tersebut tak berkedip sekejap pun.

"Kau siapa?...," Neji memecah keheningan, namun belum sempat dia bertanya lebih jauh, sebuah teriakan keras membuyarkan lamunan keduanya, sosok itu nampak terkejut,

"**NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! DOKO DESU KA?!!!!!!!!!!!."**

"Shikamaru!!!!!!," Neji spontan berdiri saat menyadari posisinya menindih perut sosok bermata sharigan itu. "**Hai!! Ha-i!! Aku di sini!!,"** teriaknya membalas, sementara lawannya tadi mencoba berdiri setelah membenahi baju serta mengambil kembali topinya. Dan benar saja, si jenius Shikamaru Nara muncul dengan wajah khawatir dari balik pepohonan, tanpa memandang sekeliling, dia langsung bicara.

"Ah, maaf!! Aku telat, sebenarnya aku sudah berangkat dari tadi siang, tapi tahu-tahu Godaime memanggil dan memberitahuku kalau dua buronan Yukigakure sudah tertangkap oleh jounin setempat, dua jam lalu sebelum mereka menuju ke Konoha. Jadi dia minta jadwal penjagaan segera dihapus dan dia juga minta maaf telah mengganggu liburan kita. Dan satu lagi, dia juga bilang kalau hari ini shinobi yang menjadi penanggung jawab Anbu—menggantikan Kakashi-sensei—akan datang ke Konoha, aku khawatir kau salah mengenalinya dan langsung menyerang karena salah mengira dia adalah buronan yang kita ca...," ucapan Shikamaru terputus, bukan saja karena melihat wajah Neji yang memerah, namun juga karena melihat sosok jangkung yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Uchiha Itachi!!." Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Itachi yang tersenyum datar.

"Godaime sudah memberitahuku, kau diminta segera menemui beliau...,"

Itachi mengangguk, "Tadinya juga aku hendak pergi ke sana...tapi...," dia melirik ke arah Neji, yang dipandang hanya diam tak bergeming, merasa tak bersalah.

Shikamaru bergumam heran, muka Neji makin merah,

"T...tunggu...jadi...," tangan Neji menyilang nggak karuan, "Orang asing ini...,"

"Orang asing? Dia kan kakaknya Sasuke..."

"Apa?."

"Ah...so troublesome...nanti juga kau tahu," ujar Shikamaru cuek, kata-kata yang sama dengan yang sedari tadi diucapkan Itachi. Mendengarnya, Neji merengut.

Capek, marah, heran, bingung, kecewa, kaget, campur aduk menggumpal di perutnya. Dengan kasar dia menggerut topeng cerpelai tadi dari tanah, lalu tanpa permisi dia berbalik meninggalkan kedua shinobi tersebut. Tentu saja Shikamaru menegur keheranan, "Hei, kau mau kemana?."

"Tugasku sudah selesai, kan?," Neji menoleh, rambutnya tersibak, Itachi hanya memandang diam. Sementara Shika mengangkat bahu, "Uchi e kaeritai desu yo!!. Kau saja yang mengantar orang itu ke kantor Hokage."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau capai-capai menjaga!!," Shikamaru melambai, Neji membalas dengan badan membalik dan terus berjalan menjauhi mereka. Masih dalam kebingungan, mata tajam Shikamaru menyadari kenapa katana di punggung Neji hilang sebelah, dan alasan untuk tanah sekeliling yang berlubang-lubang, hangus.

"Senpai, apa tadi kalian berkelahi?,"

"Tidak..."

"Jangan bohong...," Shikamaru tersenyum sinis, "Neji bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah bisa membedakan siapa kawan dan lawan. Siapapun yang dia pikir tidak wajar, akan dianggap musuh."

"Maksudmu aku bukan orang yang wajar, begitu?," tanya Itachi, yang langsung disambut kikikan kecil oleh Shikamaru, pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk jabrik rambutnya, tanpa bermaksud menyinggung, dia akhirnya mengangguk.

"Pasti kesalahpahaman kalian begitu parah, sampai...," dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, dimana kunai, batang-batang patah, dan shuriken usang tergeletak pasrah tanpa pemilik. Ditunjuknya sebagai bukti tebakan, Itachi menutup kepalanya dengan cupung sementara mulutnya bergerak pelan,

"Dia hanya menjalankan tugas, dan itu bukan masalah serius."

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang terluka?."

"Kurasa tidak...meskipun aku sempat kewalahan...," Itachi menyunggingkan sudut bibir kanannya, "Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang? Aku ingin segera mengurus semuanya dan kembali ke rumah..."

"Oh, yappari...ayo ikuti aku...," tawar Shikamaru, Itachi mengangguk dan segera mengekor langkah anbu di depannya. Namun saat dia mengayunkan tangan, terasa sesuatu ganjil membelit tangan kirinya, sharigan merahnya langsung berkedut. Seuntai pita putih bergelayut di jari-jari tangan.

"Senpai...," panggil Shikamaru, "Ada yang tertinggal?."

Itachi memandang pita itu sekali lagi sebelum menggeleng pelan.



"Ini surat tugasmu, dan kau bisa bekerja mulai sekarang..."

Itachi menerima gulungan perkamen dari tangan Tsunade yang memasang raut wajah gembira saat dirinya datang bersama Shikamaru ke kantor Hokage, "Sayang Hatake sedang ada di Suna, jadi dia tidak dapat menemuimu hari ini..."

"Tidak masalah," Itachi mengiyakan, "Tapi aku belum mendengar alasan mengapa aku dipanggil ke Konoha. Dan juga kenapa aku diberi jabatan aneh ini...," ujarnya sembari mengacungkan perkamen itu. Tsunade tersenyum geli.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Konoha membutuhkan seorang pemimpin Anbu yang berbakat serta bertanggung jawab, dan kami juga memerlukan seorang penasihat pusat bagi para shinobi. Hatake menolak untuk memegang dua jabatan sekaligus, sehingga dia berkenan mengusulkan menarikmu kembali ke Konoha...," tukasnya hangat, "Lagipula apa kau tidak merindukan keluargamu?."

"Rindu?," gumam Itachi, mendengus sinis, "Yah, mungkin juga."

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Sasuke sudah menjadi anbu, kan?."

"Shikamaru yang memberitahuku."

"Namun tetap tidak ada yang dapat mencapai target itu semuda kau dulu...," Tsunade mengenang, Itachi terdiam—mengingat dimana dia dulu menjadi ketua anbu pada usia yang sama dengan saat adiknya masih bergelar genin. Beban yang sangat berat, walapun semua itu sudah berakhir,

"Aku tidak ingin dia meniru kakaknya...," jawab Itachi, dipalingkannya muka ke penjuru ruangan, "Boleh tahu dimana tempatku bekerja?," sergahnya. Tsunade menjentikkan jari, dan dengan sentakan itu, seorang jonin khusus berbaju kelabu sudah bersimpuh di hadapan mereka berdua,

"Kotetsu akan mengantar...semoga kau cepat terbiasa dengan suasana dan rekan baru...," pesan Tsunade.

"Rekan? Apa aku tidak sendirian di sana?," delik Itachi heran.

"Ruangan di sana ada dua celah, hallnya besar dengan satu ruangan khusus untukmu. Sementara hall luarnya adalah tempat para anbu kelas atas bekerja," jelas Tsunade, "Kalian kutempatkan bersama agar cepat bersosialisasi, mungkin kau sudah terlalu mengenal Sasuke. Namun ada baiknya jika kau juga memahami karakter masing-masing anbu pimpinan Shikamaru itu. Mereka dipilih karena mempunyai pribadi yang unik dan berbeda-beda." Tsunade menerangkan. Itachi tercenung sejenak,

"Boleh aku tahu siapa saja yang menempatinya?," dia mendelik, bahu Tsunade terangkat, dibukanya laci kiri meja Hokage dan menarik keluar sebuah gulungan kertas tipis. Diacungkannya ke arah pemuda tampan itu.

"Baiklah. Ini daftar nama beserta foto mereka, jika kau memang membutuhkan...," tawarnya. Itachi menerima kertas yang diajukan. Dan sempat menelitinya satu-persatu. Ada delapan nama shinobi di sana, termasuk adik semata wayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke...namun...

**1st Rank Konoha's Anbu Prototype**

Alphabet Mode

Leader: Nara Shikamaru

Members :

Aburame Shino

2. Akamichi Chouji

3. Hyuuga Neji

4. Inuzuka Kiba

5. Rock Lee

6. Uchiha Sasuke

7. Uzumaki Naruto

Matanya berhenti bergerak di baris ketujuh, ditatapnya nama itu lekat-lekat, dan tanpa disadari—sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di mulutnya, Tsunade mengerenyit, tumben sekali Itachi tersenyum,

"Ada yang aneh?," tanyanya bingung. Itachi menoleh sambil melengos pelan,

"Tidak," jawabnya, "Tapi kurasa aku akan betah di sini..."



Tiga piring mochikashiwa yang masih mengepul terhidang, sementara di sampingnya tergeletak berbungkus-bungkus keripik kentang dan cokelat lapis batangan. Beberapa cangkir teh hangat menemani. Itupun ditambah dengan chirashi yang baru saja dibawakan Sasuke ke teras rumahnya, empat anbu muda menyambutnya sambil bersorak,

"Kebetulan nih, aku laparrrrr!!!," sorak Chouji riang, diambilnya sepiring besar tanpa permisi sebelum Sasuke sempat meletakkan nampannya ke lantai, Shikamaru menggeleng-geleng prihatin,

"Kapan sih kau tidak lapar?," sambar Naruto dengan tawa kecil, dirinya meremuk bungkus keripik dan memakannya dari bawah kemasan, Sasuke segera merenggutnya, "Tidak sopan, dobe..."

"Kan enakan makan dari bawah...," rengek Naru, yang disambut pelototan melarang. Blonde manis itu hanya bisa menelan permintaannya kalau sudah ditegur. "Iyaiya, maaf...," gumamnya. Sasuke nyengir, diangsurkannya piring bagian Naru, yang langsung melahapnya dengan gembira seperti Chouji, mata biru miliknya mengerjap-ngerjap, "Oishiii!!! Sasuke memang jago masak!!!."

"Tumben sekali kau masak buat kami...," Shikamaru menyendok sesuap, "Kenapa tidak pulang saja? Ini kan malam minggu, kau bisa balik ke rumah sementara besok libur," sarannya menawarkan. Jarang sekali dia melihat rumah singgah Sasuke dalam keadaan kosong, pemuda itu lebih sering berada di tengah mereka daripada dengan orangtuanya. Namun Sasuke menggeleng,

"Aku janji menemaninya jalan-jalan...," dia menunjuk hidung Naru yang masih sibuk menghabiskan nasinya, "Lagipula kebetulan aku sedang bosan sehabis menjaga kantor Hokage, jadi aku obrak-abrik dapur serta isi lemari makan, ternyata cukup lumayan untuk menghilangkan stress."

"Jadi ini makanan pelampiasan?," Chouji ngeles, "Teganya, napsu makanku jadi hilang nih!!..."

Sasuke tak menggubris melihat piring Chouji yang kosong...hilang apanya? Hilang nasinya...?

"Kau memang berbakat tinggal sendirian...," sahut suara dari samping, Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum sinis melihat Neji bersandar di pojok teras dengan kepala terangkat ke atas, sedari tadi pemuda tersebut tidak beranjak dari posisinya semula. Naruto mengacungkan piring nasi bagiannya dengan maksud menawarkan, Neji hanya mengedip.

"Aku tidak lapar...," jawabnya pelan. "Kau habiskan saja bagianku..."

"Ah!! Neji-ko memang selalu baik!!! Arigatooo!!! Aku makan ya!!," teriak Naru kegirangan, dua porsi chirashi memang tak sebesar ramen, tapi memang perut pemuda pirang itu susah dihitung ukurannya. Chouji tak mau kalah, dengan mata memelas dia mengerjap-ngerjap ke arah piring Shikamaru yang langsung menghindar ke dekat Naruto. Sasuke nyengir lagi,

"Pergi saja ke dapur, ambil semaumu di sana..."

"Honto?,"

"Iya-iya...," Sasuke melenguh, dan berubah jadi jeritan marah saat Chouji berlari terlalu semangat sampai menendang punggungnya. Shikamaru terkekeh-kekeh,

"Soshite...Naru...bawakan ini ke putri bulan yang ada di sana...," sahutnya sambil menyodorkan piring mochi ke tangan Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan isi piringnya, tandas, tanpa sisa, "Bilang padanya, kalau terlalu lama melamun, nanti bisa kesurupan."

"Aku dengar apa katamu, brengsek...," Neji mengumpat, Shikamaru ngikik, Naruto menurut saja diminta mengantarkan piring mochi ke teras pojok tempat Neji bersandar, "Nih..."

"Taruh saja."

"Kau sakit?."

"Tidak...," jawab Neji enggan, tapi tahu-tahu lengan Naruto sudah menyentuh dagunya, pemuda berambut emas itu mengamati wajahnya lekat-lekat, kontan saja Sasuke mendelik bingung melihat tingkah partnernya yang satu ini, selalu aneh dan minta dijitak,

"Lagi ngapain sih?," protes Neji segan, dia tidak suka dipelototi begitu dekat. Segera Naruto menurunkan tangannya. Tersenyum manis.

"Ada yang lucu dengan wajahku?."

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat matamu...ternyata tidak kosong seperti biasanya," sahut Naru tenang, Sasuke menyilangkan kaki dengan menggeleng-geleng,

"Kurasa mata Neji tidak dapat dibedakan kosong tidaknya...," sambar Sasuke, meleletkan lidah. Bagaimana bisa dibedakan jika memang Neji tidak punya bola mata. Apalagi pandangan anak itu selalu tak menentu arahnya. Naruto menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya—pertanda kata-kata Sasuke ditolak mentah-mentah,

"No-no-no, bukan begitu, Sasu...coba sini deh, ayo sini...," lambai Naruto sambil mengacungkan tangannya juga pada Shika dan Chouji yang sudah melahap habis sebaskom chirashi. Sasuke menurut, meskipun malas, namun sesungging senyum nakal terulas di wajahnya tatkala melihat ekspresi wajah Neji saat itu.

"Hei, mukamu merah...," sahutnya memulai, Shikamaru jelas tertarik. Dia belum pernah tahu kalau Neji bisa berekspresi lain selain diam dan mengerenyit, tentu suatu peristiwa langka. Dan benar saja, mata Shikamaru menyipit waktu memandang gurat kemerahan di pipi licin sang penerus Hyuuga itu.

"Hyuuga Neji, baru kali ini aku melihat warna aneh di wajahmu..."

"Apaan sih...," Neji berusaha menghindar dari empat wajah yang mengelilinginya. Chouji ngekek,

"Ada kejadian istimewa nih yee..."

"Diam kau..."

"Mungkin dia demam...," Sasuke mencoba mengulurkan telapaknya ke kening Neji, sebelum anak itu sempat berkelit, "Hei—panas juga..."

"Oh—tutup mulut...," dengus Neji.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menjahiliku???," tanyanya dengan rengutan besar di mulut, tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau stop mengintrogasi hal yang dianggapnya amat menarik. Dengan ringisan khasnya, tentu. Kumis kyuubinya menggerut nakal.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok!!!." Neji tetap bersikukuh. Naruto nyengir,

"Pasti ada hal menarik yang mau kamu ceritakan. Ayo dong...kalau Neji terus melamun, kan gerah juga liatnya, biasanya Neji marah-marah kalo aku sama Chouji makan dengan suara berisik, tapi hari ini enggak. Jadi ada yang ganjil gitu..."

"Aku cuma sedang tidak enak badan, dan juga lagi ga ada mood buat memarahi kalian," jawab Neji sekenanya. Shikamaru mengerenyitkan mata kanannya, pertanda ada sesuatu yang dia ingin ajukan.

"Apa soal tadi siang?."

"**TADI SIANG??,"** tanya ketiga anbu lain barengan. Neji langsung mencubit pinggang Shikamaru dengan pelototan marah, _dasar mulut ember..._pandangnya penuh rasa malu. Shikamaru hanya ketawa.

"Tadi siang?," tanya Chouji penasaran, "Kalau tidak salah, giliran Neji menjaga gerbang, ya?,"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Tadi siang, waktu lagi jaga, Neji ketemu sama..."

**"TADAIMA..."**

Semua serempak menoleh ke satu arah, tak terkecuali. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika saat dia mengetahui siapa yang membuka pagar dan masuk ke jalan setapak menuju rumahnya itu.

Mulutnya menganga.

"Kakak??," tanyanya tanpa balasan. Naruto mengedip tanggap, sementara Chouji dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum datar dan berdiri untuk memberi bungkukan pada Itachi yang melengos di depan teras.

"Konbanwa, senpai...," sapa mereka dengan hormat. Itachi mengangguk. Melepas cupungnya dan berjalan mendekati kelima anbu muda itu. dia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto.

"Kau masih ingat aku?," tanyanya. Naruto melengos,

"Nii-san datang bukan untuk mengambil kyuubi-ku, kan?," balasnya balik, "Heheheh..."

"Mungkin saja...," jawab Itachi dengan begitu datar, tak dihiraukannya ekspresi cemberut Naruto setelahnya, "Hai, dear ototo..."

"Dipanggil pulang ya, heh?," dengus Sasuke, menghampiri kakak satu-satunya dengan berkacak pinggang, tingginya dan Itachi sekarang hampir sama, meskipun dia masih harus mengakui bahwa tubuh kakaknya bertambah pesat selama mereka berjauhan. Namun wajah dingin nan angkuh bercoret goresan mogenkyo itu sama sekali tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Itukah sopan-santun saat menyambut seorang kakak?," tanya Itachi dengan senyum sinis, "Kau tetap tidak berubah, baka ototo...," tambahnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku?."

"Amit-amit...," jengit Sasuke sambil menarik langkahnya mundur. "Aku tahu dari Godaime tentang jabatan kakak di Konoha mulai saat ini, tapi kenapa harus tinggal di rumahku? Bukankah mansion Uchiha masih cukup menampung pantatmu di sana?," gerutunya pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk jambul.

"Bukankah lebih baik? Kalian bisa kembali akrab kan? Betul tidak?," Naruto mendukung, Sasuke memandang masam, "Kapan nii-san datang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?."

Itachi terdiam sejenak, sudut matanya menangkap bayangan anggun di pojokan yang sedari tadi tak menggubris kedatangannya. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, ekspresi sinisnya muncul seketika,

"Aku tidak seistimewa sampai kalian harus tahu kapan dan kenapa aku datang...lagipula bukan hal aneh kalau aku kembali. Sensei dari baka ototo-ku ini ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk satu jabatan saja... jadi aku yang harus repot...," gumamnya, mendaratkan tubuhnya di lantai teras. "Apa aku mengganggu?."

Sasuke meleletkan lidahnya lagi, "Sangat."

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau tidur...," Itachi berdesah pelan, Naruto buru-buru menarik tangannya agar tidak segera beranjak pergi, sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji pindah duduk di bangku teras,

"Ngobrol dulu dong nii-san...eh, Sasuke, jangan gitu dong...nii-san kan baru datang, pasti capek dan lapar. Kamu siapkan makanan kek, apa kek," deliknya, Sasuke menunjuk hidungnya dengan pelototan kaget,

"Aku?."

"Memangnya siapa lagi?,"

"Kenapa aku?,"

"Kamu kan ototo-nya!!."

"Tapi masa aku harus me...,"

"Harus dong!!."

"Enak aja!!!."

"Tamu kan raja!!."

"Yeee...siapa bilang???."

Mereka berdua saling adu mulut, Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dasar anak buah.. sementara Itachi mau tak mau agak geli juga mendengar adiknya bisa bercanda seperti itu,

"Kau yakin saat memutuskan menjadi pimpinan mereka?," tanyanya pada Shikamaru yang nyengir garing,

"Terpaksa saja..."

Chouji ikut meringis sambil terus mengunyahi keripik kentang di tiap bungkus genggaman tangan, dia melirik ke atas sejenak dan mendapati langit semakin gelap. Cepat dihabiskannya keripik yang tersisa, "Kalian terus bertengkar deh..." dia berujar geli, "Aku mau pulang dulu ya...sudah larut..."

"Lho? Sudah mau pulang? Bukannya kau mau main game dulu?," Shikamaru menunjuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke, biasanya Chouji selalu main final fantasy bersama Naruto sampai tengah malam.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahat senpai, main game-nya besok sajalah, ya kan, Naru?," ucap Chouji sambil mengibas-ngibaskan debu dari celananya. Naruto yang sedang sibuk mencekik leher Sasuke sempat mengangguk mengiyakan, lau beradu lagi. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah...eh, arigato makanannya, besok aku mau diundang lagi...hehehe...Jya!! konbanwa!!."

"Jya!!." Naruto dan Sasuke membalas bersamaan. Chouji melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak membuka pagar rumah, diantar Shikamaru. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dia mulai berjalan menjauh. Shikamaru memandangnya hingga sosok Chouji membelok di seberang dan tidak terlihat lagi.

Dua anak buah keras kepala itu masih saling mendesak pendapat, Shikamaru menghela napas sebelum suaranya yang besar itu keluar dengan nada tinggi, "Baiklah...kalian berdua!!! Segeralah berhenti berkelahi sebelum aku menghukum kalian lari mengelilingi asrama besok siang!!..."

Spontan Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari leher Sasuke, sementara yang dicekek langsung merenggangkan pitingannya dari lengan lawan. Keduanya mendelik bareng,

"Heh?."

"Perlu diulang?."

"Tidak."

"Saikoo...," jawab Shikamaru, lalu menghadap ke arah Itachi yang masih setia dengan posisinya, duduk di tiang teras dengan kaki di tanah, "Sepertinya aku juga mohon diri, senpai. Senang bertemu anda hari ini."

"Ore wa mou...," ujar Itachi nyaris tak terdengar, mukanya terangkat sebentar memberi anggukan pada Shikamaru. Yang segera membungkuk hormat, dipandangnya Naruto dengan gusar.

"Mau pulang bareng atau aku duluan?," tanyanya. Telunjuk Naruto terangkat ke mulut.

"Hmmm...emmm...gimana ya? Mmm...aku masih mau main, tapi...," dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu dengan senyum mengiyakan kepalanya—sebagai jawaban. Naruto meringis senang, dia menghampiri Sasuke serta segera memeluknya sejenak—_dan itu membuat mata Itachi agak berkedut_—sebelum melepasnya dengan tatapan manja.

"Baiklah, aku pulang bareng Shikamaru...tapi besok kamu janji mengajakku jalan-jalan ya?,"

"Iya, iya, aku janji..." Sasuke menarik kembali tangan Naruto dan mendaratkan kecupan selamat malam di tepi bibirnya. Shikamaru bersiul iri—dan lagi-lagi mata Itachi berkedut kaget—sedangkan Naruto melepaskan dirinya dengan cengiran lebar. Dia balas mengecup pipi Sasuke. Lalu beranjak mendekati Shikamaru yang sudah siap membuka pagar rumah, keduanya melambai.

"Jya!! Oyasumi!!!!," teriak Naruto. Diikuti salam Shikamaru.

"Mata ashita!! Konbanwa!!."

"Jya...," desah Sasuke, tangannya kembali ke posisi semula, menggantung di saku celana kargo dan tatapannya mengarah kepada Itachi, "Aku segera siapkan kamar, kakak ngobrol saja dulu...," dia melirik ke pojokan, samar tertawa licik, "Dengan Neji..."

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, tanpa sengaja matanya beradu dengan sharigan lingkar tiga yang saat itu juga ikut berbalik. Sasuke tak menggubris kekakuan diantara mereka, dia malah langsung ngeloyor pergi ke belokan pintu geser dan terdengar suaranya mengobrak-abrik sesuatu.

"Jadi...," Neji memulai pembicaraan dengan agak jenuh, "Mau ngobrol apa?."

"Mungkin dimulai dengan permintaan maaf?," tukas Itachi pelan, dahi Neji berkerenyit.

"Sumimasen? Nani?."

"Bagaimana dengan _gomennasai_?."

"Saya tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan," bela Neji, "Bukankah senpai sendiri yang memulai?."

"Oh—ya?," Itachi menaikkan kakinya ke teras, dan berjalan mendekati tempat Neji duduk, "Kurasa kau yang menyerangku terlebih dahulu...," tambahnya. Seraya mengambil jarak beberapa senti dari tiang, dan duduk di tembok pembatas, tepat di depan Neji. "Adalah hak seseorang untuk tidak memberitahukan identitasnya, apakah itu salah?."

"Tidak," jawab Neji pendek, "Baiklah, saya minta maaf...saya tidak mengenal senpai sebelumnya."

"Oh—menarik, cara bicaramu jadi sesopan ini. lalu?," Itachi mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan, "Apa setelah mengetahui kalau aku adalah ketua anbu, lantas kau baru minta maaf...atau karena kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku, baru minta maaf...?."

"Terserah...," Neji memalingkan mukanya, "Saya minta maaf selain sebagai bawahan, juga sebagai anbu Konoha, hanya itu," tanggapnya tanpa berbalik, Itachi melengos dingin,

"Aku tahu...dan sepertinya, aku mengerti kenapa Konoha tetap tenang sampai hari ini."

"Maksudnya?."

"Mereka punya shinobi yang hebat, kan?," tanya Itachi balik, tatapannya agak menyipit. Neji tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan, sehingga dia memilih menunduk saja,

"Namamu Hyuuga Neji?."

"Benar."

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggil?."

"Terserah...," jawab Neji lebih cepat, "Yang pasti saya harus memanggil anda senpai, kan?," tanyanya. Itachi tertawa dalam hati, lucu rasanya mendengar

Neji menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan **_saya _**dan memanggil Itachi dengan nama senpai. Ada rasa tidak nyaman mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau boleh memanggil nama...," balas Itachi, "Dan sebagai gantinya, kau boleh kupanggil Nee?."

Neji mendongak, seingatnya hanya Naruto yang punya nama khusus untuknya—yakni Neji-ko—sekarang giliran orang sialan ini ikut menamai seenak perut. Neji membuka mulut hendak memprotes, namun tatapan Itachi seperti magnet kuat yang membuatnya diam,

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Nee?."

"Sebagai bawahan, saya harus memenuhi permintaan senpai."

"Itachi..."

"Baik, senpai Itachi." Neji menegaskan, Itachi tertawa kecil, belum pernah dia merasa segeli ini sebelumnya,

"Kau benar-benar ninja yang patuh. Cukup Itachi dan tanpa senpai...mengerti?."

"Baik."

"Dan juga...," Itachi merogoh jubahnya tanpa melepaskan penglihatan dari muka

Neji yang masih menyampinginya, "Ini milikmu kan?...," dia berujar, melambaikan sehelai pita panjang warna putih, Neji tercengang kaget, dia langsung melompat berdiri menghampirinya, dan berusaha menarik pita itu dari tangan Itachi,

"Kembalikan!!."

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau...," Itachi menyelipkan kembali pita itu ke jubahnya.

"Kembalikan...," pinta Neji lagi, "Itu milikku..."

"Cara bicaramu sudah normal lagi rupanya...," cengir Itachi mendengar kata **_aku_** terucap dari bibir merah Neji, "Sayang, barang yang sudah ada di tanganku, akan menjadi milikku."

"Itu tertinggal di hutan setelah berkelahi dengan senpai, dan itu milikku...," tegas Neji, "Kembalikan."

"Begitu penting?."

Neji tak menjawab. Dia malah memalingkan mukanya, Itachi terus berkelit,

"Dari orang yang kau sayangi?."

"Benar..."

Kali ini Itachi yang terdiam, dia sebetulnya tak mengharapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya, tapi tidak sekarang..."

"Apa?."

"Selama aku masih ingin menyimpan pita ini, aku akan menahannya di sini. Kau mengerti kan?."

Neji tak bisa mengelak, dia adalah bawahan, dan sejak kecil dia memang selalu terbiasa dengan perintah, tidak ada kata tidak atau menolak, jadi dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah...," dia mengiyakan, "**_Saya _**mengerti."

Itachi tersenyum datar. Tepat saat Sasuke kembali dari menyiapkan kamarnya.

"Owarimasyo!!! Kamar kakak sudah siap...dan...," Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Itachi masih menyunggingkan tawa—dengan Neji di depannya menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

"Sepertinya seru sekali...," dia berkacak pinggang, "Oh—Neji, apa kau mau menginap? Sudah larut malam...biar aku siapkan juga kamar untukmu, bagaimana?."

Neji menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, terima kasih...aku mau pulang saja..."

"Perlu kuantar?."

"Tak usah, terima kasih..." ujar Neji, dipandangnya Itachi sekali lagi dengan penuh kekesalan, lalu dia beranjak turun dari teras, sebelum beranjak membuka pintu, diucapkannya salam pamit pada Sasuke,

"Konbanwa...,"

"Oyasumi!!!...," balas Sasuke agak keras, Neji mengiyakan. Tanpa berbalik lagi, dia segera melewati pintu dan berjalan menjauhi rumah. Suara langkahnya hampir tidak terdengar walaupun malam sangat hening. Sasuke tahu, anak itu pasti memilih jalur lompat daripada berjalan menyusuri setapak ke rumahnya. Bosan.

Suasana sunyi sejenak, sembari berkacak pinggang-tanpa menoleh—Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau apakan Neji?," sergahnya tiba-tiba, tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Tetapi Itachi sadar dirinya yang ditegur, "Maksudmu?," tukasnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Seringai muncul di bibir Sasuke,

"Anak itu pulang dengan wajah merah padam. Sedari tadi ekspresinya sama. Pasti ada yang tidak beres... kakak...kau apakan Neji?," dia menambah, tentu saja Itachi hanya terkikik kecil, nada rendah yang khas.

"Aku hanya sedikit menggodanya..."

"Hah...aku paham, sifatmu itu memang selalu aneh...," Sasuke merebahkan diri di lantai teras yang dingin, "Setiap ada hal yang kau anggap menarik, kau tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkannya kan?."

"Oh—begitukah?," tanya Itachi balik, Sasuke mendengus,

"Apa Neji menarik perhatianmu?," tanyanya dengan kepala terbaring di lantai. Itachi berdehem pelan. Retoris. Sejak awal—pewaris Hyuuga itu—memang orang yang sangat menarik. Mungkin.

"Heehh...sudah kuduga," Sasuke nyengir sangat lebar, "Memang bukan hal wajar, tapi baru kali ini kulihat kau begitu senang...apa ada yang begitu istimewa darinya?."

"Semuanya..."

"Apa?," Sasuke sontak bangkit dari rebahan, kakaknya itu seolah menerawang tak jelas. "Apa?."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kakak?."

Tak ada respon.

"Kakak??," ulang Sasuke. Itachi masih tak bergeming. Bengong seperti orang terhipnotis.

Sasuke penasaran, didekatinya Itachi lekat-lekat dengan menggerakkan telapak tangan di depan matanya. Tak ada kedipan sedikitpun. Benar-benar bleng desu...ide jahil pun muncul di benak Sasuke.

"Menurutmu—apa dia cantik?."

Sesuai dugaannya...Itachi menjawab tanpa sadar, "Sangat..."

"Apa dia seksi?,"

"Sangat..."

"Apa dia lembut?,"

"Sangat..."

"Apa dia begitu memukau?,"

"Sangat..."

"Baiklah...," Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri, **"Kupikir kau benar-benar sudah gila..."**

"Sangat..."

Dibiarkannya Itachi sendirian di pojok teras—sementara dirinya ngeloyor masuk ke kamar tanpa menggubris ulah si kakak yang masih terpesona di tengah dinginnya Konoha malam hari...**_hhh...baru juga sehari...sudah bikin skandal..._**Sasuke menggumam sebelum menutup matanya. Terlelap.


	2. Chapter 2

Esok harinya. Itachi sengaja datang agak terlambat. Mimpi indah semalam membuatnya malas bangkit dari futon—andai saja Sasuke tidak mengancam akan mengencinginya jika dia tidak segera bangun dan berangkat—benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan.

Gerbang asrama pusat shinobi masih terbuka, dua penjaga berseragam jounin membungkukkan kepala mereka begitu Itachi lewat, jubah hitamnya tetap panjang menyapu tanah—meskipun sudah diberi peringatan oleh Tsunade agar memakai baju seragam ketua, dia menolak mentah-mentah—alasannya sepele. Tidak mau memakai baju bekas Kakashi. Apapun alasannya.

Dua koridor dan satu belokan dari ruang sekretariat. Itachi melaju menuju ruangannya. Benar kata Tsunade, dari kejauhan, bentuk ruangan itu sudah megah terlihat. Besar dan cukup memanjang. Warnanya mencolok. Hijau tua. Beberapa chunin senior dengan agak bingung memandanginya. Itachi maklum. Baju yang dia pakai nyaris sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dia adalah shinobi. Hanya kaos hitam arang seperti yang dipakai para anbu untuk dalaman mereka—sementara bukannya memakai logam pelindung di sekitar tubuhnya, dia malah menutupi badan kekarnya itu dengan jubah hitam akatsuki yang awan merahnya sengaja dirobek. Bandana Konoha tak sedikitpun terlihat di senti bagian baju manapun.

"Pagi...senpai...," sebuah suara menyapanya dari belakang, Itachi menoleh, pemuda berbaju jounin dengan rambut jabrik, kacamata hitam dan logam perak pelindung di lengan baju kirinya. Dia tahu siapa itu.

"Aburame..."

"Ha-i..."

"Sedang tidak bertugas?."

"Mengurus kasus interen."

"Oh...," hanya itu komentar yang dia ucapkan, dibiarkannya Shino melewatinya dengan anggukan. Dia melanjutkan langkah menuju pintu masuk, sebuah tapal putih kertas menempel di pintu yang ternyata tak bergagang itu. santai—Itachi menempelkan telapak kanannya ke tapal tersebut, segera—cahaya merah transparan menyinari sidik jari dan garis tangannya. Terdengar bunyi **'pip' **pelan disertai geseran pintu. Dia tersenyum kecil—lalu melangkah masuk.

Terasa olehnya aura keceriaan yang amat sangat, dengan suara langkah kaki yang seperti jinjitan, dia segera menoleh sebelum sang pelaku menerkamnya dari belakang,

"Ohayou...Naruto..."

"Ghhaaaahh...ketahuan deh!!! Kamu sih Chouji!! Ribut!!!!." Naruto mencak-mencak. Yang ditegur hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala, bingung akan letak kesalahan yang dia tak perbuat. Itachi berdehem sejenak, lalu terus berjalan. Tampak olehnya delapan meja berhadap-hadapan, empat masing-masing di tepi. Komputer, fax, telepon, berbagai macam alat tulis, dan laci kecil menemani di setiap satuannya. Dia menoleh keliling, hanya ada Naruto yang masih cengar-cengir, dan Chouji yang sibuk mengulum lolipopnya, ditambah baka ototo yang sok sibuk menulis di meja tengah.

"Dimana yang lain?," tegasnya, "Selain kalian dan Aburame..."

"Shikamaru pergi mengurus administrasi pembayaran kasus yang baru kami selesaikan...," jawab Chouji dengan mulut basah, "Kalau Kiba, mengawal jounin registrasi baru membawa tahanan, lalu Neji..."

"Neji belum datang!!!." ujar Naruto riang. Itachi menyipitkan mata,

"Doushitandayo?,"

"Tidak tahu, ...," Sasuke berseru sembari melambaikan sehelai kertas buram. Dengan anggukan Itachi, dia kembali sok sibuk. "Kalau perlu, jemput saja..."

"Apa?."

"Tidak."

"Apa dia pernah terlambat sebelum ini?."

"Yaaahh...biasanya sih tidak...," Chouji menyela di antara kunyahan permen, "Tapi untuk bulan ini, sudah lima kali dia datang terlambat, ijin dua kali. Dan tanpa keterangan dua kali juga."

"Mungkin dia ada masalah?," Naruto mengerenyitkan hidungnya ke depan Chouji, "Waktu cuti kemarin, selain waktu menjaga gerbang. Dia tidak kemana-mana, kan?."

"Mana aku tahu..." Chouji mengelak keheranan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala, Itachi belum beranjak, "Ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui? Kak?."

Hanya garis datar yang didapat. Itachi menepuk kepala jabrik adiknya itu dengan sekali kibasan. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerjanya. Seperti layaknya pintu ruangan anbu, tapal kertas putih harus dipass-nya dahulu sebelum masuk. Dulu tangan dan suara Kakashi yang tertanda, sekarang selain tangan dan suara Itachi, tak ada yang bisa membukanya. Tidak membuang waktu, dia pun bermaksud mulai bekerja menyusun dokumen dan mempelajari struktur organisasi yang harus dia ambil alih. Tetapi ketika berbalik, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan, rasa-rasanya dia sudah meminta Tsunade untuk mengurus pembersihan tempat itu sebelum hari kerja tiba—karena seperti yang diterangkan Kakashi, ruang itu sudah sebulan ditinggalkan, banyak sarang laba-laba dan debu yang bukan main tebalnya. Apalagi ditambah bau kertas lapuk serta tinta kering yang mengeras. Menyengat. Beberapa cipratan menghuni tembok-tembok berlatar putih itu. Kertas-kertas dan gulungan perkamen berserakan. Buku-buku usang bertebaran di meja dengan kursi tua yang nyaris retak di sana-sini.

Benar-benar kotor...

Itachi menghela napas, dia melangkah ke dekat jendela dan menepis seekor laba-laba dari sekat pebmbatas, dibukanya pelan-pelan. Cahaya terang matahari merembes masuk melalui celah-celah jendela bersekat itu. Sangat hangat.

"Musim yang indah...," gumamnya datar. Diliriknya sekeliling, "Dan akan lebih indah jika saja ada yang mau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini..."

Mungkin saja kursi tua itu masih cukup untuk menahan beban seorang bayi kecil, namun Itachi adalah seorang pemuda yang berbadan tinggi besar, dengan sekali tiupan napasnya saja, kursi itu mungkin akan ambruk sendiri. Maka dia berinisiatif untuk menduduki meja, sekadar cari tempat untuk mendaratkan pantat. Yakin bahwa meja itu juga tak terlalu kuat, dia menumpukan berat badan di kaki kanan yang tak ikut naik. Sembari disambarnya beberapa kertas di sekitar.

**_Kebetulan_**...daftar kehadiran selama satu bulan terakhir. Entah siapa yang menaruh.

"Aburame...absen sekali pada minggu ketiga, Akamichi, ijin satu hari minggu kedua. Inuzuka—ijin tiga puluh menit pada hari senin kedua. Hyuuga...**lima kali terlambat, ijin dua kali minggu ketiga, tanpa keterangan dua kali minggu ketiga?**," Itachi memperjelas bacaannya dengan tanda tanya besar, persis sama dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chouji.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?," tanyanya heran. Untuk ukuran anbu kelas atas, itu adalah hal yang fatal. Anbu biasa saja dilarang absen tugas lebih dari dua kali. Apalagi anbu khusus.

Baru saja dia hendak keluar untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke, suara ketukan terdengar...

"Dare?."

"Hyuuga Neji."

Itachi tak tersenyum seperti biasa. "Masuk..."

Dengan suara itu, pintu pun tergeser sendiri. Sosok sendu Neji muncul dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Kepalanya tertutup bandana sehingga tak sehelai rambutpun terlihat. Mukanya tertunduk.

"Jam berapa sekarang?," tanya Itachi dengan nada rendah, Neji mengangkat wajah dan berujar,

"Sembilan."

"Dan jam berapa harusnya kau datang?,"

"Delapan."

"Jadi?."

"Saya terlambat..."

"Lalu?," tanya Itachi balik, "Apa Nara Shikamaru selalu membiarkan anak buahnya seperti ini?."

"Tidak," jawab Neji cepat, "Sekali terlambat harus mengelilingi lapangan asrama lima puluh kali dan naik turun tangga koridor seribu kali. Absen sehari harus melakukan simulasi sendirian selama dua jam penuh dan lari mengelilingi asrama tujuh puluh kali. Ijin sekali harus melakukan simulasi sendirian selama setengah hari. Begitu peraturan yang disampaikan Shikamaru, dibuat oleh Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh—begitu?," sela Itachi, satu alisnya terangkat, "Jadi, selama ini kau sudah melakukan tiga ratus sembilan puluh kali keliling lapangan, dua puluh delapan jam simulasi, dan seribu kali naik turun tangga?."

"Benar."

"Kau tidak menyesal melakukannya," Itachi mendelik, "Nee?."

Neji spontan mendongak, lalu cepat-cepat membalik mukanya lagi, "Tidak."

"Pantas kau berani terlambat untuk keenam kalinya...," tukas Itachi dengan wajah berkedut. "Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Tapi yang jelas, harus ada tanggung jawab untuk ini."

"Saya tahu...," Neji segera menyingsingkan lengan bajunya sampai separo tangan. Diletakkannya tumpukan kertas ke dekat Itachi, dan dia bersiap keluar, namun seruan Itachi menghentikan langkahnya,

"Mau kemana kau?,"

"Saya harus mengelilingi lapangan, kan?."

"Benar...jika sekarang Hatake yang ada di sini." Itachi mendengus sambil melemparkan kertas daftar tadi ke tanah, "Sekarang aku yang berkuasa memerintah. Jadi peraturannya aku yang membuat."

Helaan napas Neji terdengar begitu berat, "Baiklah, apa yang harus saya lakukan?."

"Kau harus menemani dan melayaniku sehari penuh."

"Apa?."

"Keberatan?."

"Tapi itu bukan hukuman...," elak Neji, "Lagipula saya juga banyak tugas yang harus di..."

"Seorang bawahan harus selalu menuruti perintah atasan. Kau mengatakannya sendiri. Ninja tidak boleh menarik perkataannya kembali kan?." Itachi tersenyum licik. Tak bisa membantah lagi, Neji hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Penuh amarah.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan saya?."

"Akan diurus oleh orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kantor sialan yang bobrok ini..."

"Saya orangnya."

"Apa?," giliran Itachi yang kaget, "Kau mau mengatakan kalau orang yang ditugaskan Godaime untuk membersihkan tempat ini adalah dirimu?," ujarnya setengah tak percaya, tapi Neji mengangguk,

"Ini tugas saya sebagai penanggung jawab kebersihan ruangan anbu, tapi saya tidak sempat bertugas."

"Heh...lucu sekali...lucu...," kikik Itachi—menepuk-nepuk permukaan meja, matanya berkedut lagi,

"Kau sudah begitu banyak melakukan kesalahan, sekarang ditambah dengan kelalaian. Hyuuga Neji, apa yang sebenarnya maksudmu sampai sebodoh ini?. Kau pikir aku jauh-jauh kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk bekerja di tempat tidak layak seperti ini?."

"Maaf. Saya...,"

Itachi tak memberinya kesempatan beralasan karena dengan tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik mendekat, wajahnya dipandang dengan tatapan tajam, seperti tak menerima maafnya,

"Kau **benar-benar **harus melayaniku sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti, kau dengar?."

Agak terkejut, Neji balas menatap mata merah itu dengan bingung,

"Tapi saya bermaksud membereskan ruangan hari ini juga...,"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan...mengerti?."

"Jika saya tidak mau?."

"Kau tidak akan berani menolak...," Itachi menggeram, bersamaan dengan itu, lingkar sharigannya menyatu menjadi shuriken hitam di bola matanya yang merah. Itu mogenkyo. Dan Neji terpaksa memalingkan muka.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku marah kan? Aku tak akan segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan jika ada anak buah yang melawan atau berontak. Ingat."

Dilepaskannya Neji dengan hentakan keras. Seringai kemenangan tersungging di bibir Itachi.

"Bagus, mulai dengan membersihkan kantor sialan ini...aku akan kembali nanti sore. Pastikan tak ada satu titik debu tertinggal. Dan juga, siapkan sake di mejaku."

"Baik."

Itachi tersenyum puas. Dibantingnya pintu tanpa menguncinya. Naruto yang sedang menerima fax sampai terlonjak kaget. Dilihatnya Itachi pergi melewati ruangan mereka dengan hidung terangkat ke atas. Dicobanya melirik ke arah Sasuke—namun pemuda tampan itu hanya angkat bahu dan kembali sibuk, Kiba yang baru datang harus rela duduk manis tanpa ada yang mau dia ajak bicara.

Sementara Neji, mulai membenahi dan membuangi kertas-kertas dan kotoran yang berterbaran di setiap sudut ruangan. Sarang laba-laba tak menjadi masalah karena chakra pada hakke-jutsunya dengan mudah menyingkirkan binatang itu dengan sekali hembusan. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah jendela yang tadi dibiarkan terbuka oleh Itachi, samar...pikirannya membayang pada kejadian bulan lalu...

**_Flashback..._**

_"Apakah kau mempunyai seseorang dalam hatimu? Neji?," _suara Hiashi terdengar bagai getaran aneh di telinga, siang itu baru saja dia hendak pergi bertugas. Dan Hiashi secara tiba-tiba memanggil Hinata dan dirinya untuk bicara soal penerus generasi Hyuuga. Neji tak mengerti,

"Maksud paman?."

"Jelas yang akan meneruskan keluarga ini adalah kau...Neji, tapi aku juga ingin memastikan klan kita akan terus berlanjut sampai tiba saat generasi selanjutnya," jelas Hiashi, "Aku ingin nama Hyuuga bisa bertahan di tengah klan yang ada. Tentu aku harus berusaha untuk mewujudkannya, salah satunya dengan menggabungkan nama kita dengan klan lain. Maka dari itu, sebagai pewaris utama klan Hyuuga. Aku bertanya... apa kau sudah mempunyai seseorang dalam hatimu?."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan klan? Paman?."

"Inuzuka bersedia menyandingkan nama mereka dengan Hyuuga...kau pasti tahu..."

"Ya, saya tahu kalau Kiba sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata-sama..." Neji melirik Hinata yang tersipu malu di sampingnya. Hiashi tersenyum,

"Hanabi terlalu muda untuk kumintai keterangan, sekarang giliranmu untuk menentukan. Kau sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun. Pasti mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan."

"Tapi saya...saya...belum berpikir sampai ke situ..."

"Apakah kau memerlukan bantuanku?."

"Bukan begitu, paman...tapi..."

"Kau anak yang baik, Neji...aku tidak yakin kau tak punya teman dekat."

"Saya memang tidak suka bergaul."

"Bagaimana dengan putri Herikawa, itu?."

"Hanya teman biasa."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti...," Hiashi menghela napas, "Gulungan simbol generasi Hyuuga akan kuserahkan padamu setelah kau mendapatkan nama klan lain. Dan jika dua bulan berikut kau belum juga mendapatkannya...," Hiashi tak melanjutkan, karena Neji keburu menyela,

"Terpaksa saya harus menikah dengan Hinata-sama? Kan?."

"**Benar."**

Neji memandang Hinata yang kini terdiam, tidak mungkin rasanya memisahkan sepupu pemalunya yang terlanjur menyukai si pemilik anjing bernama Akamaru itu. Namun Neji tak bisa memungkiri bahwa selama ini dia memang tak punya siapapun yang bisa mengisi hari-harinya seperti yang dia saksikan dalam diri Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Lee, maupun Shikamaru. Mereka selalu punya alasan untuk berbagi kasih sayang setiap hari. Sedangkan dirinya? Selain mengunjungi makam sang ayah dan berlatih bersama Hanabi, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan.

Sebenarnya mudah bagi Neji untuk mendapatkan seseorang. Dia tampan sekaligus lembut. Tak banyak bicara, dan jenius. Entah sudah berapa kali dia kena semprot amarah Naruto karena menolak surat-surat yang dikirimkan gadis-gadis Konoha padanya. Bukannya Neji tak mau, tapi dia tidak tertarik. Apalagi pesan terakhir Hizashi membuatnya makin kebingungan...

**_Jagalah Hinata-sama dengan kekuatanmu sendiri...kau tahu bahwa aku dan Hiashi punya pandangan berbeda. aku lebih mempercayai kekuatan murni Hyuuga tanpa adanya pengaruh klan manapun. Aku hanya mengharapkan kau bahagia. Neji._**

Dia tak bisa memilih. Paman yang selama ini mengasuhnya. Atau ayahnya.

Dia juga tak mau memilih antara keyakinan dan sepupunya.

_**End flashback...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Masalah itu terngiang setiap Neji melamun. Untuk menentramkan hati, dia selalu pergi menjenguk makam ayahnya, dan berlama-lama di situ sampai pikirannya kembali tenang. Kadang dia tak mau pergi sampai masalah itu benar-benar lenyap sementara dari otaknya. Itulah sebabnya dia sering terlambat pergi bertugas karena pada malam harinya dia tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dia juga jadi lebih sering pergi menyendiri ke hutan seharian. Sampai-sampai Naruto mengunjunginya karena mengira dia sakit. Dia juga jadi lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Semakin hari—semakin parah masalah itu membebaninya—sementara tugas menjadi anbu tak bisa dia kesampingkan. Karena itu resikonya menjadi seorang shinobi.

"Aku capek..."

"Neji?."

"Siapa itu?."

Suara dari luar itu menyahut, "Narutoo..."

"Masuk, Itachi-senpai tidak mengunci pintunya..."

Naruto muncul dengan sumringah. Wajahnya ceria, sama sekali tanpa beban. Hal ini yang selalu membuat Neji lega setiap kali memandang Naruto. Paling tidak dengan begitu, ada sedikit rasa hangat dan nyaman menggantikan kejenuhan yang menggelayut. Anak itu mendekatinya,

"Perlu kubantu?."

"Tidak usah, ini sudah hampir selesai."

"Nii-san memarahimu ya? Apa perlu kuprotes?."

"Tidak, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Sudah banyak absen dari tugas, untung Shikamaru berbaik hati untuk tidak menghukumku lebih berat lagi."

"Apa hukumannya? Apa dia menyuruhmu melakukan hal-hal yang aneh?." Naruto berujar khawatir. Dia tahu Itachi suka sekali menjahili orang. Tetapi dengan senyuman manis, Neji menggeleng, "Kau jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku. Apa yang kuterima hanya kebijakan yang memang layak diberikan."

"Tapi aku bingung atas keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini, pasti kau sibuk memikirkan masalah paman Hiashi itu, ya kan?," tebak Naruto, Neji urung membersihkan buku terakhir ke dalam rak, matanya membulat,

"Naruto...," panggilnya, "Siapa saja yang tahu masalahku dengan paman?."

"Hmmm...aku, Sasuke, Hinata-chan, Kiba, dan...Shikamaru...udah. Memangnya kenapa?."

"Tolong jangan sampai orang selain mereka, mengetahuinya. Aku tidak mau di cap mementingkan kepentingan pribadi...," pinta Neji, dia khawatir jika Itachi mengetahuinya, bukan mustahil hukuman yang diterimanya akan jauh lebih berat dan kejam daripada sekadar menemani minum sake. Untunglah Naruto bisa mengangguk. Sahabatnya itu memang tak pernah mengecewakan.

"Tapi omong-omong, Neji...kurasa nii-san menaruh perhatian padamu..."

**"BRUK!!."**

Buku-buku di pelukan tangannya jatuh bersamaan ke lantai. Tanpa menoleh, keningnya berkerut,

"Apa maksudmu?,"

"Wah—kau terkejut ya?," seringai Naruto, dipungutnya buku-buku yang dijatuhkan Neji, "Sasuke bilang, nii- san suka mengerjai orang yang disukainya. Walaupun itu belum pernah terjadi karena nii-san lebih sering membenci orang daripada menyukainya. Dan kelihatannya, dia sengaja membuatmu marah."

"Dia memang orang yang menyebalkan."

"Nah—lo, akhirnya keluar juga...Neji-ko tanggap deh. Kau juga belum pernah mengomentari orang, jangan-jangan...," mata Naruto menyipit separo, Neji langsung meralatnya cepat-cepat,

"Kau mau ngomong apa? Jangan berpikiran aneh ya!!. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya!!."

"Aku nggak ngomong kau suka padanya kok...," Naruto tersenyum. Neji menutup mulutnya dengan wajah bego. Biasanya dia sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa mulutnya seperti bergerak sendiri. Untuk itu dia harus kenyang mendengar cekikikan Naruto yang renyah seperti keripik yang ingin dia remas-remas sampai remahnya bisa disaring. Anak sialan.

Buru-buru Naruto mengenyahkan pantatnya sebelum urat byakugan Neji menyeruak keluar, tawa kerasnya masih terdengar dan bahkan kini disusul dengan kekehan rendah dan suara cemprang khas kikik anjing. Sial...pasti Sasuke dan Kiba ikut tertawa...apalagi bunyi kunyahan yang dipaksakan itu. Chouji, semoga saja dia tersedak kalau ikut menertawaiku.



Hari menjelang sore. Sinar matahari makin menghangat karena angin semilir juga berhembus ikut meramaikan suasana. Kesibukan di asrama dan kantor anbu juga makin berkurang, karena memang kantor hanya dibuka sampai tengah hari. Burung-burung mulai ramai memenuhi halaman asrama, dan tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerang para penghuni ruangan hijau di koridor dua.

Neji mengusap peluh yang menjelajari mukanya, keringat membanjir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Baju hitam yang dikenakan makin membuatnya kepanasan. Namun dia bisa tersenyum sebab pekerjaannya selesai dengan sempurna. Ruang bobrok nan kumuh itu disulap menjadi bersih dan rapi, Neji juga sempat meminjam peralatan lukis milik Ten-Ten—dilukisnya beberapa gambar di tembok untuk menutupi retakan dan bekas-bekas tempelan yang tak bisa hilang—tak lupa dia minta tolong pada Kiba untuk pergi membeli sake ke Ichiraku, satu pak besar diborong Kiba dari sana—dokumen-dokumen dan buku tertata rapi di rak, meja bersih dari debu dan kertas-kertas lapuk. Gantinya, Neji meletakkan laci kecil dan berbagai alat tulis yang disiapkan Tsunade sebagai fasilitas kerja Itachi. Tangannya berlepotan cat, karena itu dia tak segera membersihkan mukanya yang juga berpeluh dan kotor. Sembari tersenyum, dia memandang ke sekeliling, puas dengan hasil yang dia kerjakan.

"Baiklahhh...waktunya cuci ta...**AHHH**!!!," Neji terperanjat, dia berbalik tanpa menyadari Itachi juga masuk dan hendak menepuk pundaknya. Walhasil, cap cat merah berbentuk tangan membekas di jubah Itachi. Pemuda itu memandanginya dengan pelototan kesal, kontan saja Neji mundur teratur,

"Hufff...barang kesayanganku...," gumam Itachi, dilepasnya jubah tersebut, dan dihempaskan begitu saja di sofa tepi jendela. Matanya berhenti berputar sejenak karena menyadari ada yang ganjil,

"Tugasmu sudah selesai rupanya..."

Neji tak menjawab, disimpannya tangan berbekas cat tadi di belakang punggung. dia menarik diri ke dekat lemari gulungan perkamen, sementara Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mulutnya ternganga melihat perubahan yang terjadi. Begitu rapi dan sangat harum. Berbeda sekali dengan sebelum dia meninggalkan ruang itu tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya kau bekerja dengan baik, Nee...," pujinya. Tahu-tahu sudut matanya memicing melihat beberapa gambar menyerupai matanya terlukis manis di tembok, sudut jendela, dan pintu rak serta lemari. Sharigan beringkar tiga. Merah marun gelap. Dan sangat mirip.

"Kau yang melukisnya?," tanya Itachi. Neji mengiyakan tanpa bersuara. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu melukis mataku?."

Neji mendongak kaget, tak menduga jika nada suara Itachi makin meninggi saat berkomentar. Dia buru-buru menjelaskan,

"Jika senpai tidak suka, saya bisa mengha...,"

"Kalau aku tidak suka?," sela Itachi. Badannya berbalik menatap Neji yang makin merapat ke dekat lemari, "Kau mau menghapusnya?."

"Tentu..."

"Baiklah, hapus sekarang..."

"Apa??," Neji tersentak, susah payah dia melukis gambar itu, dan mau dihapus begitu saja??? Matanya berkedip tak percaya. Namun diurungkannya niat untuk berontak. Tak ada gunanya membantah. Sambil mengusap peluh di dahi, dia menyambar bandana yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya itu, rambut panjangnya yang nyaris sepinggang memburai kemana-mana. Tapi dia tak menggubris, dan hendak mengusapkan bandana itu ke arah gambar, mumpung catnya masih basah.

Lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena tangan Itachi lebih cepat menyambar tubuh kecilnya.

"Senpai?."

"Kau bawahan yang terlalu penurut, Nee...," ujar Itachi dengan suara berat, "Katakan, siapa yang menyuruhmu melukis bentuk mataku di tembok itu?."

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?,"

"Bekas retak dan tempelan itu tak bisa hilang, maka saya menutupnya dengan gambar. Tak ada lukisan di sini..." Neji menjawab sekenanya, mukanya agak merah karena Itachi masih memegangi lengannya, dan rasanya tidak nyaman. "Bisa lepaskan saya?,"

"Pakai bahasamu sendiri, Nee...aku tidak suka kau memanggilku senpai..."

Neji terdiam sejenak, "**Kau** bisa melepaskanku?."

"Belum...belum selesai," tukas Itachi, "Kenapa kau melukis mataku? Kau tidak tahu aku **benci** mata ini?"

Neji memiringkan kepalanya tak paham, warna mata Itachi mendadak memudar seperti Sasuke,

"Aku suka matamu."

Itachi mendelik, "Oh? Suka?,"

"Warnanya indah."

"**Ck**!!...," decak Itachi, "**Mata ini sudah membunuh banyak orang!!** Dimananya kau bisa bilang mata ini indah?," dia berseru, dilepaskannya lengan Neji sambil berbalik ke belakang, dan tanpa berkomentar dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Menyambar botol sake yang diberi Kiba tadi siang, dan menenggaknya tanpa menuang ke sloki terlebih dahulu. Dia menelan seluruh isinya sampai terbatuk. Belum cukup satu, dia menggerut sebotol lagi. Neji menatapnya—agak simpati—urat matanya keluar.

"Dulu aku juga benci punya mata yang kosong dan tanpa bola ini, karena selalu dianggap orang yang tidak punya perasaan. Mataku tak bisa berekspresi selain berkedip dan menerawang. Buram, penuh, dan tidak bercahaya seperti mata orang lain. Tapi suatu hari, Naruto berkata, setiap orang punya kelebihan yang tak disadari. Dia bilang mata setiap orang mempunyai warna dan keindahan yang berbeda-beda, dan dia juga bilang bahwa aku beruntung mempunyai mata yang dapat melihat jarak jauh—dengan mata ini juga, aku pernah menyakiti dan juga membantu orang. Begitu juga dengan...mu...," Neji menghela napas, "Matamu memang sama seperti Sasuke, hanya saja masih kosong dan terlihat sangat kesepian. Namun warnanya tetap indah. Aku suka warna itu."

**"Tuk..."**

Botol sake keempat terlempar, isinya yang masih agak banyak tumpah membasahi lantai. Itachi menegakkan kepalanya dengan takjub, seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya,

"Kau jadi seperti ibuku...,"

"Maaf." Neji menggeleng-geleng, "Tapi aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang membenci dirinya sendiri. hanya karena masa lalu." tambahnya, "Itu juga yang dikatakan Naruto."

"Anak itu memang pandai bicara...," Itachi terkekeh, kemudian terbatuk lagi, mukanya mulai merah karena sake. Diusapnya kedua mata dengan telapak tangan, sambil menghembuskan napas kelelahan.

"Kemarilah...," pintanya. Neji mengedip bingung, tapi dia menurut juga untuk berjalan mendekat, dan sekali lagi, Itachi memegangi lengannya. Kali ini bukan hanya menggenggam lebih erat, namun kepala pemuda itu tertunduk di pergelangan tangannya. Agak bergetar.

"Kau tahu kenapa selama ini aku tidak mau kembali ke Konoha?,"

Neji berdehem pelan. Maksudnya—tidak.

"Aku benci keluargaku...," kepala Itachi bergerak pelan, "Untuk ototo, mereka rela melakukan apa saja, membiarkan dia mengerjakan apapun yang dia sukai. Bahkan bebas memilih apapun yang dia mau. Tapi untukku? Mereka sama sekali tidak memberi pilihan untuk menjalani kehidupanku sendiri."

Anggukan kecil terantuk dari kepala Neji, Itachi masih tertunduk dengan tangan dan kepala berada di pergelangan Neji yang dia genggam.

"Aku kembali ke rumah—setelah meninggalkanmu bekerja—aku datang, menemui ayah...dan kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mereka tidak menanyakan keadaanku atau menanyakan kabarku selama aku tidak pulang. Kau tahu Nee? Mereka malah mengkhawatirkan kemampuanku setelah meninggalkan klan, muka mereka seperti anak kecil yang gembira—saat mereka tahu kalau aku menguasai sharigan tingkat puncak. Bahkan mereka memerintahkan agar aku segera mewariskan mata ini kepada penerus klan Uchiha..." Itachi memelankan suaranya yang terdengar serak, Neji merasa tangannya mulai basah, bukan karena keringat, tapi sebum mata yang dingin.

"Kali ini mereka hendak mengatur masa depanku...kalau saja aku tidak menyampaikan perintah Godaime yang menahanku untuk tetap tinggal di asrama, tentu mereka akan menarikku kembali ke kurungan keluarga seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku saat aku kecil...," Itachi menahan amarahnya, "Kau tahu, Nee? Aku sering disanjung karena menjadi anbu saat usiaku baru 12 tahun, tapi aku melakukannya bukan atas keinginanku sendiri, semua kulakukan hanya untuk nama besar Uchiha. Aku selalu terkekang, masa kecilku tak bisa kulalui seperti ototo, aku tak bisa seenaknya menentukan jalan hidup. Kupikir dengan lari bersama Akatsuki, mereka akan sadar akan kesalahannya yang telah mengambil kebebasanku...," tambahnya dengan sesekali menggeram, "Aku sangat membenci mata ini, karena selalu mengingatkanku pada klan brengsek yang selalu menganggapku boneka berjalan. Aku membenci mata ini, karena selalu mengingatkanku pada ototo yang tak pernah mengalami paksaan seperti yang aku alami. Aku membenci mata ini, karena mengingatkanku akan banyak shinobi yang aku bunuh, aku sangat membenci mata ini..."

Rasa dingin makin menjalar di tangan, Neji—dengan agak iba—mencoba menyentuh kepala itu.

"Itachi?."

Untuk pertama kalinya Neji memberanikan diri memanggil nama kakak Uchiha Sasuke itu, sebagai gantinya Itachi mendongak—matanya memerah, tapi sama sekali tidak seperti mata yang sedih, Neji merendahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di depan Itachi, diusapnya sudut mata yang agak sembab.

"Aku juga pernah mengalami nasib yang sama. Juga pernah sampai putus asa, dan memilih untuk terus menuruti perintah klan yang mengharuskanku menjadi shinobi terlatih—tanpa meminta persetujuanku terlebih dahulu. Aku pernah membunuh orang, bahkan Naruto juga pernah kulukai, semuanya kulakukan atas kekesalanku yang semakin hari semakin tak terkendali..." Neji berujar, ditatapnya mata Itachi dengan senyum terkembang, "Dulu aku selalu menyerah pada takdir. Namun dari Naruto pula aku sadar kalau takdir akan berubah jika aku sendiri yang berusaha merubahnya. Biarlah klan melakukan apa yang mereka mau, sebab keyakinan untuk berpikir dan kesempatan untuk mencari jati diri lebih berharga daripada ikatan yang mengekang, ya kan?."

"Kau keluar dari klanmu?," Itachi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah dahi Neji, dan menyentuh simbol baling berulur yang terukir di sana, Neji menggeleng, tersenyum tipis,

"Klan adalah keluarga. Aku tak mau mengkhianati keluargaku sendiri. Tapi juga tidak mau mereka mengatur hidupku. Apa yang mereka mau, aku akan penuhi sebisa mungkin. Namun jika hal itu terlalu membebani, aku bisa saja menolaknya tanpa pikir panjang..." Neji mengangkat alis matanya sebelah, "Kurasa kau juga bisa melakukannya. Apa kau takut?."

Itachi tersenyum—merasa ada sedikit kelegaan, "Aku memang penakut. Nee."

"Kalau begitu terus saja menangis, sampai kapanpun klan-mu akan terus menuntut selama kau tak bisa berontak, kupikir kau sudah cukup berani dan agak gila jika memang kau bergabung dengan akatsuki. Tetapi...," Neji mengerenyit, "Kau hanya melarikan diri kan?."

"Aku tidak melarikan diri."

"Lantas?."

"Aku hanya mencoba meraih kebebasan."

"Dengan bergabung dengan kelompok hitam dan memburu kekuatan untuk kepentingan pribadi, begitu? Kau sama saja dengan missing-nin yang lain."

Itachi terdiam, dia tak membantah. Matanya perlahan terpejam—sementara tangan Neji masih ada di pelipisnya. Terdengar helaan napas berat dan uap berhembus dari hidungnya.

Itachi meringis pedih.

"Kau benar Nee, aku egois...," dia mengangguk-angguk tanpa alasan, "Pantas aku begitu mudah menyerah menghadapi klan brengsek itu...," sergahnya begitu geram, dielakkannya Neji ke samping, tangan kirinya menyambar sake keempat. Ditenggaknya buru-buru hingga tetesan sake mengalir jatuh dari sela-sela mulutnya. Berceceran. Napasnya naik turun. Hidungnya mulai merah. Semerah sharigannya yang semakin lama semakin menyipit menahan amarah. Neji tak bisa tinggal diam, direnggutnya tangan Itachi sebelum sempat meraih botol sake berikut.

"Hentikan...kau bisa mabuk..."

Itachi tak menggubris, ditepisnya kembali tangan Neji.

"Nanti yang lain bisa melaporkanmu pada Godaime kalau kau mabuk..."

Sekali lagi botol sake terlempar pasrah ke lantai. Krat dari Kiba berkurang dengan cepat. Neji tak bisa menahan kekesalannya yang sudah memuncak ke ubun-ubun.

"**P L A K!!!."**

Sebuah tamparan sangat keras mendarat di pipi Itachi, bekas memar merah padam terpampang jelas seperti amarah yang meluap. Sambil memegangi pipi—dia berbalik, dilihatnya Neji memandang penuh kekecewaan. Sebotol sake yang urung terminum digeletakkan begitu saja. Itachi terpaku di tempat. Dia tak bisa berkomentar lagi. Mata Neji yang tetap bersikukuh, melotot, seakan tak pernah mengeluarkan tetes airmata—seolah mengejeknya.

"Kau...punya orangtua?," tanya Itachi pelan. Neji mendengus kesal,

"Ayahku bunuh diri saat aku masih kecil."

"Begitu?," gumam Itachi. Dipandanginya botol-botol sake yang bertebaran tak keruan di lantai, dia menggerut kening—sedih, "Kupikir baka ototo bisa mati tertawa jika melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini..."

"Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu."

Itachi kembali tersenyum, senyumnya tak sepedih tadi, benar-benar senyuman. Tersembunyi di balik wajahnya yang tertunduk di depan meja. Rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak—tertiup angin dari jendela belakang. Matahari sore mulai menggelincir. Ruangan menjadi hening karena tak satupun dari keduanya bicara. Sementara suasana yang sepi membuat kekakuan dia antara mereka kembali muncul.

"Maaf...aku kelepasan," Neji menyela, merasa bersalah atas tamparannya tadi. Tentu Itachi tak pernah diperlakukan begitu sebelumnya. Bekas memar di pipi itu masih terlihat jelas.

"Tak ada orang yang berani menamparku selain ayah..." Itachi tercenung, "Sepertinya kau selalu melakukan hal yang bodoh...absen begitu banyak—lalai—mengotori jubah kesayanganku dengan cat, dan sekarang, kau menamparku...begitu keras pula..."

"Maaf—aku begitu kesal...," ujar Neji membela dirinya, "Kau boleh menghukumku—tapi jangan kau suruh aku menemanimu di sini lebih lama...," tuturnya agak khawatir, sejak tadi perasaannya tidak enak, entah apa yang terjadi kalau dia terus berada di sini berdua dengan si ketua baru. Benar saja, seringai yang dia benci itu kembali terulas di sudut wajah Itachi yang agak memerah karena sake. Kening Neji berkerut.

"Aku ingin kau memelukku."

Spontan Neji membelalak, telinganya tidak salah dengar kan?

"Apa?."

"Aku ingin kau memelukku, Nee...," Itachi mengulang perintahnya, kalau itu bisa dianggap perintah. Neji tak bisa berkedip—dia tak sengaja mengelak, "Maaf...tapi..."

"Kumohon..."

Baru sekali ini Itachi mengucapkan permohonan untuk sebuah perintah. Neji tak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Yang seakan larut dalam kebingungan—dia termangu sejenak, dipandangnya Itachi yang balas menatap menunggu jawaban—walaupun sebenarnya bukan hal sulit untuk melakukannya. Neji tak segan memeluk Naruto maupun Chouji jika mereka sedang bercanda. Bahkan berangkulan akrab dengan Lee pun merupakan hal biasa baginya. Namun...

Tidak kali ini.

Itachi berbeda dengan Naruto-Chouji-maupun Lee. Neji baru mengenalnya kemarin. Bahkan baru sehari ini dia memberanikan diri memanggil nama Itachi. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, wajah yang bersemu saat di berada di rumah Sasuke adalah akibat keterkejutannya saat bertatapan langsung dengan Itachi. Mata yang indah itu menyisakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Entah kagum atau iba. Meskipun begitu, Neji tak mau konsentrasinya buyar terus-menerus, sehingga sebisa mungkin dia bersikap sinis dan menjaga ucapannya saat berhadapan dengan ketua baru tersebut. Namun sebaliknya, kekakuan itu hilang begitu adu mulut dengan Itachi dimulai. Neji serasa sudah lama mengenal pemuda itu.

Tapi...memeluk Itachi?

Itu hanya akan menambah aneh perasaan yang masih menggelayutinya.

"Maaf—bukannya aku ingin membantah—tapi...,"

"**Srak!!."**

Tanpa menunggu kalimat selanjutnya berakhir, Itachi menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan langsung mendekapnya dengan erat. Bahkan Neji tak sempat mengedipkan mata karena terkejut. Tangan Itachi membekap punggungnya—begitu kuat hingga untuk menarik napas pun sepertinya sulit bagi Neji—namun entah kenapa—kehangatan yang pernah dirasakannya sewaktu terjatuh di pelukan Itachi ketika mereka bertarung kemarin—kembali menyeruak, kali ini terasa lebih dekat, harum musk menusuk hidungnya, saat Itachi merapatkan pelukan hingga Neji terbenam diantara lehernya.

"Itachi?."

Tak ada jawaban. Yang terjadi malah pelukannya bertambah erat. Perasaan Neji beradu, bingung-malu-sekaligus nyaman. Dia bingung—apakah Itachi hanya menjahilinya. Juga malu karena bisa saja ada orang lain yang memergoki mereka. Akan tetapi tak dapat dia pungkiri, kehangatan Itachi membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Selang beberapa detik—Neji baru percaya bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang tidak melucu, kala didengarnya suara aneh di dekat telinga. Tanpa mendongak dan melihat pun—Neji tahu. Pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikan amarahnya yang hampir meledak dengan mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat sampai berdesis. Semakin kuat keinginan Itachi untuk marah—semakin dia didekap lebih erat lagi.

Perlahan Neji memejamkan mata.

Ada perasaan simpati dan kasih yang muncul bersama, meskipun tanpa kesengajaan—kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi kaku tergenggam—dijulurkannya melewati leher pemuda tersebut. Wajahnya direbahkan pasrah di dada Itachi. Neji tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menggunakan perasaannya saat memeluk orang lain. Dia tak peduli bagaimana Itachi mengartikan balasan pelukan itu, Neji hanya ingin merasakan kehangatannya sedikit lebih lama.

Jika saja...

"**Itachi-Senpaiiiii!!!!!!."**

Spontan Neji menarik kembali tangannya dengan muka pucat. Terkejut. Tapi tidak untuk Itachi. Dia melepas pelukannya dengan senyum datar yang manis. "Dare?."

"Shikamaru."

"Doushitandayo?."

"Apa Neji ada di situ? Saya mau mengajaknya pulang."

Itachi terdiam. Dia menolehkan kepala ke arah Neji—dadanya masih berdegup kencang-

"Chotto matte...," sergahnya dengan tangan terulur mendekati rambut indah bishonen di depannya itu. Neji hanya terpaku membiarkan Itachi menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang dan memasang sesuatu. Byakugan Neji dapat melihat sehelai pita tersimpul indah mengikat rambutnya. Dia mendongak, dan tertegun. Wajah Itachi berbinar cerah. Sang ketua baru mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke pintu,

"Kau dipanggil..."

"Aku tahu...," Neji menunduk, "Tapi kau memerintahkanku untuk tetap di sini sampai...,"

"Aku menyuruhmu berhenti, ya kan?," sambar Itachi cepat. Dibantunya Neji berdiri dengan kedua tangannya "Hukumanmu sudah selesai...kau boleh pergi..."

Masih tak bergeming dari tempat. Giliran Neji yang sepertinya bersikeras.

"Kau sudah menemani dan melayaniku dengan sangat baik...itu cukup...kau mengerti? Nee? Cepat keluar—Nara mengajakmu pulang..."

"Apa kau mengusirku supaya bisa minum-minum lagi?."

Hampir saja Itachi tertawa disindir begitu, "Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu nasihat..."

"Tapi..."

"Nara menunggumu di luar."

Perintah terakhir dan jelas. Kali ini Neji tak bisa membantah, dia segera memasukkan bandananya ke saku. Tak lupa dia membungkukkan badan sejenak untuk menghormat. Lalu beranjak melewati meja dan hendak menyentuh pintu...

"Nee..."

Neji terdiam, tangannya masih berada di udara saat suara itu memaksanya menoleh. Dilihatnya Itachi menatapnya dengan lembut. Mulutnya bergerak perlahan,

"Terima kasih..."

Entah harus tersenyum atau tersinggung, Neji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali,

"Sama-sama."

Kemudian dia keluar setelah Itachi mengucapkan sandi pembuka pintu. Shikamaru menyambutnya gembira dan menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Tapi Neji hanya menjawab sepatah-patah. Karena otak dan dadanya seperti sedang berlomba untuk berdegup paling kencang. Kehangatan Itachi masih terasa sampai dirinya keluar dari area asrama. Harum musk masih juga menyisa di kulit tangan Neji.

"Enaknya bisa pulang...," celetuk Shikamaru, "Aku ingin cepat cuci tangan, kaki, muka, dan tidur..."

"Aku tidak mau cuci tangan..." balas Neji tiba-tiba. Kepala Shikamaru tertoleh miring,

"Kenapa?."

"Tidak...," Neji tersenyum mengiyakan, digenggamnya kedua tangan dengan erat. Dia masih ingin hidungnya dapat mencium harum itu, mungkin sampai besok...atau agak lebih lama lagi...




End file.
